


How should I kill you?

by Memoriarty



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Gore, Hinted ambiguous relationships, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriarty/pseuds/Memoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ La vita ci prospetta solo delusioni, dolori e perdite. Quindi perché non perdere direttamente la vita già che ci siamo?”  Esclamò con sconforto il ragazzo che mi affiancava. Aveva gli occhi rossi e delle profonde occhiaie.<br/>“Come vorresti morire? Ci hai mai pensato?” </p><p>Le nazioni non hanno scelta: o combattono per morire o vivono in eterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How should I kill you?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima ff di questo genere che scrivo. Cercherò di trattare il più delicatamente possibile queste tematiche assai perniciose. Tuttavia mi sento in dovere di esplorarle e di analizzare personaggi dalla psicologia complicata come i 2p! 
> 
> Un'ultima precisazione, poi vi lascio alla lettura del prologo, quella che mi attingo a descrivere è la mia personale visione sull'argomento, in parole povere un insieme di headcanon. 
> 
> I personaggi di questa storia sono frutto di fantasia, non mi appartengono e non ricavo nulla da quest'opera.

Fra tutti gli idioti che ho avuto la malaugurata sorte d'incontrare, almeno una volta, durante la mia vita da quasi-immortale, Oscar _'Poisson'_ Kirkland è l'unico da incolpare per la mia situazione attuale.  
Se quel giorno l'inglese avesse tenuto le sue manacce a posto e non avesse sbirciato l'interno del mio diario, probabilmente vi sareste risparmiati un po' di sanità mentale, -cari- lettori. È giusto che lo sappiate.  
Non nutro alcuna pretesa editoriale per questo mio scritto: non sono il fottuto biografo di nessuno dopotutto! E sono più che convinto che nessuno pagherebbe un solo penny per leggere di miserabili esseri immortali, vogliosi di sprecare le propria esistenza inseguendo sogni irrealizzabili e fantasie irraggiungibili, e causa stessa dello stato d'apatia perpetua che accompagna ogni loro mossa: dai gesti più semplici e innocui alle gesta più aberranti e depravate che la mente umana possa concepire. Eppure sono qui, a vagare con lo sguardo sul foglio elettronico alla ricerca di fatti per concretizzare quello che per ora appare come una serie sconclusionata di pensieri senza capo né coda, racchiusa -si fa per dire- fra le pagine di un diario ormai logoro.

L'esistenza inesorabile a cui ogni Nazione è sottoposta può essere infinitamente lunga, e pertanto molto tediante. Chi -come il sottoscritto – è costretto, per nascita e non per volere, a viverla deve convivere con realtà atroci, in cui il proprio essere è posto in secondo piano rispetto a quello della popolazione che è capitato di rappresentare. Il tempo – così come l'invecchiamento – è un concetto astratto, eccessivamente dilatato, che non agisce su di noi come agisce sui semplici esseri umani: una Nazione è giovane fintantoché la popolazione che la compone è attiva e cosciente della sua esistenza – anche solo a livello concettuale – mentre invecchia col progressivo declino della sua capacità di unire il popolo, ma non è detto che tale processo porti alla definitiva dipartita della Nazione.  
Fra tutto quello che una Nazione deve imparare a sopportare, il pensiero di poter sopravvivere per l'eternità in un mondo che non ti considera è sicuramente la cosa più difficile da accettare; ogni Nazione sviluppa un proprio personalissimo modo per riuscire ad andare avanti, con una vita del genere; c'è chi la accetta disinteressatamente, votando tutto se stesso alla salvezza del proprio popolo, annichilendosi completamente al volere di quegli esseri umani che non ci hanno mai veramente capiti. Poi ci sono quelli come me e Oscar, Nazioni che hanno condannato quella vita ma che ancora sono ancorati alle sue meccaniche; che per sentirsi davvero vivi, liberi devono trovare il proprio modo di esprimere se stessi. E se state pensando di trovarvi al cospetto di artisti maledetti, eccentrici, incompresi vi sbagliate di grosso. O meglio, noi siamo artisti a nostro modo ma non in quello più consono.  
Ognuno ha la sua arte, l'arte di sopravvivere ad un'esistenza misera, insensata, priva di stimoli sani. Ogni nazione decide come sfuggire a queste considerazioni. Io ho deciso di venirne travolto, ma non di accettarle. E mi ritrovo sempre a soffocare nell'alcool, nel sesso e a volte mi spingo oltre. Altri fanno solo quello; si spingono sempre più oltre, sfiorando la pazzia. Ma è quella la nostra fine. Se non spariamo, la follia è l'unico riposo che resta per la nostra anima.

Se questa soverchiante confessione non vi ha ancora convinti a desistere dal proseguire, posso fare ben poco. Lascerò che le vostre aspettative si scontrino con desolante disillusione alla realtà dei fatti più vera, più nera.  
Ed inizierò narrandovi della mia arte.

**Author's Note:**

> Cercherò di pubblicare gli aggiornamenti con cadenza mensile - università permettendo - nel frattempo vi chiedo cortesemente di farmi sapere cosa pensiate del prologo.
> 
> Buona continuazione.


End file.
